Stars
by RynUhara
Summary: This story is based on an rp with me and my friends, so I don't really have a time setting or anything like that. I think it's still really good, though, so you should read it. LOTS of SoKai, a smart ass Xion, and a Mickey with a booty call.
1. Chapter 1

"Stars" Chapter 1

I stood out at the ocean, waiting in the still darkness. He said he wanted to see me tonight, and even though I knew it would be late, and I would have to sneak away from home, I complied.

I closed my eyes and listened to the subtle noises of the island that I loved so much. I jumped a little when I felt an arm snake its way around my waist and a hand cover my eyes.

"Guess who." The voice teased in a sing song manner.

"Sora." I laughed, grabbing his arm and bringing his hand away from my eyes. "This better be something important, because if I get caught, you know how my parents will get."

"Relax, Kairi. They trust me, don't they?" Sora grinned in a childish way.

"Yes, but I still don't think they'd like it if they found out you stole their daughter away at two o'clock in the morning."

"I didn't steal you." Sora argued. "You came to me."

"Like I could ever tell you no." I said, hitting his shoulder playfully.

"I'm so glad that you said that." He grinned in this mischievous way that reminded me why I loved him so much. "Come with me."

He took my hand and we walked to the tree that we usually hung out at with Riku. It had a great view of the full moon and the diamond-like stars that danced in the sky over the dark blue ocean.

Sora pulled me up into his embrace after he made himself comfortable. We sat there in each others arms, looking out at the ocean.

"Kairi, you see all of those stars?" Sora finally spoke after a lifetime of silence.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"You know what they are, right?" He asked.

"They're each different planets, aren't they?" I asked, looking up at him. His eyes had not moved from the sky. He seemed like he was in deep thought.

"Right." He said, smiling. "And with each planet comes billions of people."

"Yeah...?" I wasn't really sure where he was getting at. It was like he was trying to come up with some philosophical romantic stuff.

Sora looked down at me and grinned. "You know what else?"

"What?"

"You're the only one I could ever want to be with."

I blushed at the last comment. "Well..." I scrambled around in my head to figure out something to say. "I feel the same way about you."

Sora grinned with excitement. "Really?"

"Of course I do, silly." I laughed. "I have and always will love you."

"Then let's get married, Kairi!"

My breath caught after he said this. "A-are you serious?"

"Yeah!"

My mind was racing. I had no clue what to say, except for...

"O...Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

"Stars" Chapter 2

I quietly made my way to Sora's window and tapped on it. It was already half open, and I could see the silhouette of his figure moving across the room. He seemed like he couldn't hear me, but I went ahead and climbed through anyway, staying as quiet as possible so I didn't wake his parents.

Once I was on his bed, I got a better look of his room. I hadn't been in here since he had come home a couple of years ago. All of the childish toys and decorations were completely gone, replaced by pictures and momentos of his past adventures.

My eyes wondered over to where he was. His bare back was facing me. Sora seemed to be concentrating really hard on whatever was in his hands.

"Hello? Destiny Islands to Sora?" I attempted to get his attention.

Sora jumped and fumbled quickly with whatever he was holding, as if he had almost dropped it. He quickly turned around, his hands behind his back. "Oh. Hey, Kairi."

"What 'cha got there?" I asked with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" He laughed.

"Sora, I'm not an idiot. I saw you hide whatever you were messing with behind your back." I said, standing with my hands on my hips.

"Oh... You did?"

"Uhuh."

Sora sighed in defeat. "Fine. But at least let me do this the right way."

He quickly shoved whatever the object was into his pocket and lead me by the shoulders to his bed.

"Sora, what are you doing?" I asked as he made me sit down

"I feel bad with the way I asked you to mary me the other night." He explained.

"What?" I raised my eyebrow. "What do you mean you feel bad?"

"It's just that... After I talked to Riku about the whole thing, he started teasing me."

"Sora, it's Riku." I laughed. "When is he not teasing you?"

"Well, he had a point this time." He admitted, clearly embarrassed.

"And what was that?"

"He said..." Sora trailed off, then sighed. "He said that I should have done it the right way."

"The right way?" Nothing he was saying was making sense. "Sora, I don't think there's such thing as a right way to a proposal."

"You remember how when we were little, we would play pretend?" Sora suddenly asked, changing the subject.

"...Yeah?"

"Good. Then let's play a game." Sora took my hands and knealt on his knees in front of me. "Now close your eyes and think about where we were the other night."

I did as I was told, trying to remember every single thing that had happened. "Okay. Now what?"

"You remember what I said about the stars and the planets?"

"We decided that we didn't want to be with anyone else out of the billions of others on any planet." I said, remembering the concentrated look he had in his eyes when he said those words a few nights before.

Sora let go of one of my hands, and I felt him brush my left cheek. "Do you still feel the same way?"

"Of course I do." I said, smiling. My heart was racing by now, and my head was spinning like it had that night.

"Then let me ask you again, Kairi." I heard the rustle of clothing, and the tiny creak of a spring. I could feel my heartbeat in my ears, now. "Will you marry me?"

I slowly opened my eyes. They were first met with the sight of Sora's completely sincere stare, then my gaze drifted to what was in his hands. My breath caught in my throat.

It was a small silver ring, that looked as if it were in the shape of a paopu fruit. In the center of it, there was a single yellow stone. It didn't look like much, but it made my tears rain down all the same.

"Of course I will." I finally answered, smiling through my tears. Sora's face was painted with excitement.

"Well?" I asked after a few moments of silence. "Do I have to force you to put it on me, or what?"

"Right! Sorry." Sora took the ring out of its case. "Are you sure this ring is good enough?"

"Sora." I gave him an impatient look.

"Sorry." He apologized as he placed the piece of jewelry on my finger.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." I laughed, tilting his chin so I could kiss him.

Our lips parted for a moment as he stood over me on his bed. We met again, this time a little more urgently.

I felt Sora snake his hand around my waist as he got me to lay on my back. Suddenly his whole body was over mine. My heart felt like it was going to burst right out of my chest.

I slid my hands down his bare chest, causing Sora to groan in ecstacy. I felt as if I were suddenly set on fire. I had never heard something like that come out of his mouth before.

I liked it.

I gasped when I felt his warm hand urgently go under my shirt to fumble with the clasps of my bra.

Once they were finally released, we quickly parted to remove the annoying pieces of clothing between us.

Sora stared at me for a moment, causing me to become self conscious about myself. I began to cover my chest, but he pinned my arms down and smirked at me.

"No. We've waited long enough for this."

I nodded my head quickly, agreeing that he had a point. I squirmed under his grasp, wishing that he would do something more than just stare at me like he was doing.

"You know, you could at least kiss me." I pouted in a childish manner, causing him to laugh.

"Yeah, I could." Sora's smirk turned to a wicked smile. "Or I could do this."

I gasped when I felt his mouth go over one of my breasts. "S-Sor-augh!"

My body arched up against his, causing him to hiss slightly. His erection now clearly evident to me.

Once Sora had become bored with the other mound, he took my wrists and pinned them above my head that was now on his pillow.

He began to assult my neck with his mouth, ocasionally biting where he had previously placed a kiss before, earning soft gasps from me.

I finally got him to let go of my wrists, and I quickly brought them to the waist band of the shorts that he was wearing.

He groaned with pleasure when I finally got them off. My face grew even redder after taking a look at him and all of his glory.

"Everything okay?" I heard him ask. I could only nod in reply.

"Relax, Kairi." Sora smirked and winked at me. "I'll be gentle. I promise."

Before I could react, he was already on top of me again, biting and sucking the shell of my ear this time.

He hooked his thumbs around the waist band of the last piece of my clothing and practically ripped it off of my body.

Sora didn't waste any time. As soon as he discarded the last of my clothes by throwing them somewhere across the room, he stuck his index finger inside me.

I had never thought that such pleasure could come from doing something like _that_.

I bit down hard on my bottom lip when I felt him slip another finger inside, trying to contain myself.

After what felt like a lifetime of pleasure Sora removed his fingers and brought them to his lips. His eyes, that were clouded over with lust, looked down at mine as he began to lick the juices off of his fingers.

Once he had cleaned them with his tongue, he took his hand away and licked his lips and smirked down at me.

I was about to attempt to say something, but he shushed me.

We kissed for a moment, and I could taste myself on his lips.

Sora trailed his kisses from my lips, to my neck and then to my chest. He continued to kiss down further and further until- Oh my god. He wasn't going to-

I gasped when I felt his tongue go inside me, rapidly licking all around. I hissed out his name when his teeth scraped against my sensitive flesh. That only seemed to encourage him to go further.

Sora reached up to my breasts and pinched the peaks of them, causing a slight moan to escape my lips.

My head felt like it was going to explode with the more that he did.

Sora lifted his face up just as I was about to hit my climax. I looked up at him, feeling slightly annoyed.

"Don't look at me like that." He teased me, bringing his face to mine.

"Sora..." I whimpered, still hot from his actions and very frustrated that he had stopped.

"Don't worry, Kairi." He said, kissing my forehead. "I'm nowhere near finished with you."

I swallowed hard when I felt his manhood tease my enterance, then slowly go inside. When he hit my virgin barrier, he looked at me.

I nodded for him to continue, and he pulled back and forced his way forward. I almost screamed out, but he captured my lips with his before I could even make a sound.

A tear ran down my cheek, and I felt my body tense up from the pain. The pain slowly faded, and I urged Sora on.

He began to move his hips, slowly building his speed to a steady and fast pace.

I moaned out his name when he hit the same spot he had earlier with his tongue, causing me to finally reach my climax.

My hands clentched the sheets at my sides and I felt something warm build up inside me.

"S-Sora-" I tried to finish my sentence, but the building sensation quickly overtook everything. I couldn't tell if I was conscious anymore because of how great it felt.

The next thing I felt was something hot fill my insides and Sora's movements slow before he collapsed from exhaustion on me.

I reached up and ran my hand through his sweaty hair, listening to our breathing gradually slow.

Sora lifted himself off of me when he got his energy back, and pulled me against his chest as he rolled to his back.

I curled up against his body as he pulled a sheet over us, and smiled.

"And we get to do that for the rest of our lives." Sora chuckled.

I hit his chest lightly and giggled. "I knew that's all you wanted from me."

"No, of course not." Sora grinned down at me. "This is just a plus to it all."

"Well, if you liked doing that so much, just wait until it's my turn." I smirked up at him.

"Y-your turn? What do you mean by that?" He asked. I apparently had caught him off guard.

"Oh, you'll just have to wait and see." I giggled.

"Can't you show me now?" Sora whined.

"Sorry, Sora." I smiled. "We need to get some sleep."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He grumbled.

"Sora." I looked up at him. "I'm glad I said yes."

He beamed back down at me. "We'll see if you're still saying that when we actually do get married."

"I'm sure I will, because I do love you after all."

"I love you too, Kai." Sora said, kissing the top of my head.

And we slowly drifted to sleep in each others arms.


End file.
